I'm in love with a monster
by Kyamu
Summary: Toutes les nuits, la capitale ce vide, laissant place à ses ombres dont se nourrit le démon. Qui est-il ? Eren va très vite le découvrir et contre toute attente, s'y attacher jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir s'en s'éparer. Mais Est-ce vraiment lui qui a réussit à apprivoiser ce monstre ? Histoire d'amour insolite et dangereuse entre deux êtres que tout oppose... ou presque.
1. I-L'arrivé à la capitale

« Alors ? C'est comment la capitale ? » Demanda Armin a l'autre bout du fil, allongé sur son lit, sur le ventre, les jambes en l'air, se balançant tranquillement. Son visage enfantin était encadré par des cheveux blonds et ses yeux d'un bleu profond regardaient devant lui le mur blanc de sa chambre.

« Grand. Bien plus grand que Shingashina. » Répondit Eren en terminant de ranger ses affaires dans sa nouvelle salle de bain. « J'ai réussi à me perdre à peine sortit de la gare. » ricana-t-il en repartant dans sa chambre, passant par le petit couloir de son appartement. Celle-ci n'était pas très grande, suffisante pour accueillir un lit double et une armoire. Au pied de sa literie se trouvait sa valise vide et un petit sac contenant ses affaires de salle de bain telle que sa brosse à dent, son dentifrice ou encore sa brosse à cheveux qu'il utilisait une fois toutes les trente six du mois pour peigner sa tignasse brune mi-courte dont quelques-unes des mèches retombaient sur son front, parfois sur ses yeux vert-bleutés, brillant le plus souvent d'une flamme de détermination très intense. Dans un petit gobelet en plastique bleu, Eren y déposa sa brosse à dent souple et son dentifrice, et à côté, sur l'espace qu'offrait son lavabo, sa brosse à cheveux. Relevant son regard, il fixa un long moment sont reflet dans la glace, venant caresser sa peau halé sur bout des doigts, puis prendre quelques mèches brunes entre ses doigts, se faisant la réflexion qu'il allait devoir se les couper.

« Et le voyage ? Pas trop long ? » Reprit son meilleur ami, d'une petit voix.

« Si. » Déclara le brun en sortant de sa torpeur, sortant par la même occasion de la salle de bain, venant glisser sa valise et son sac sous son lit avant d'aller dans son petit salon où ne se trouvait qu'un écran plat sur un petit meuble télévision, une table basse en verre et un canapé en cuir noir. Directement sur la droite, lorsque l'on quittait le couloir pour pénétrer la pièce, on tombait sur la cuisine ouverte seulement séparé d'un petit bar avec deux tabourets. « Si, ça a été long. J'avais hâte d'arriver. »

« Tu dois être fatigué. » Fit remarqué Armin en se laissant tourner sur le dos, fixant désormais le plafond où une carte du monde y avait été dessiné en détail.

« Entonnement, non. » Répondit sincèrement Eren en venant s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets, s'amusant à se faire tourner doucement. « Mikasa et les autres vont bien ? » Demanda-t-il presque aussitôt.

« Ça va. Plus les autres que Mikasa. Mais ça va. »

Le brun ricana. Il s'en était douté que Mikasa allait être triste d'apprendre son départ. Elle qui le considérait comme son frère voir son enfant lorsqu'elle entrait en mode mère-poule, surtout quant il se battait avec Jean, l'autre tête de cheval ! Il se l'imaginait bien, tien, entrain de se faire cajoler par Marco, son petit ami, ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse et sa tristesse suite au déménagement du brun. Il se souvenait encore lorsqu'il avait annoncé la nouvelle. « Je pars pour la capital. » La plupart ne l'avaient pas cru dans un premier temps avant de doucement se faire à la réalité et au sérieux dont faisait preuve leur ami. Connie et Sasha avaient joué la carte de la pitrerie, Mikasa avait tenté de l'en dissuader – en vain. Jean avait lâché une réplique cinglante, provocante, mais qui transpirait tellement la tristesse que les autres n'avaient rien dit. Marco avait eu du mal à retenir ses larmes, ce contenant d'un regard humide. Armin avait eu un petit sourire triste tout en glissant sa main dans celle de sa petite amie, Annie, qui était resté inexpressif, comme toujours. Le brun se demandait encore comment ils avaient fait pour finir ensemble. Christa avait pleuré dans les bras de sa petite amie Ymir, Reiner et Bertholt, eux, l'avaient encouragé et souhaité bonne chance car tous savaient la raison de ce subite départ pour la capital, ce lieu si loin de Shingashina, cette petite ville de campagne pur et éloigné de tous.

« Tu vas nous manquer... » Souffla finalement le blond en perdant le petit sourire qu'il avait déjà du mal à maintenir. Eren aussi perdit son sourire à la phrase de son ami. « Vous aussi. » Lui aussi était triste de partir. Mais bon, il n'avait pas le choix. Ou du moins, si, il avait eu le choix entre : refaire sa vie ou vivre dans le passé. « Je vous appellerez et puis, je viendrais vous voir de temps en temps, pour les vacances. Ou vous. »

Armin souffla de nouveau, sentant sa gorge se nouer. Mauvais signe. Il préféra ne rien dire, sachant que le moindre mot serait éraillé par le trémolo de sa voix. Le trahissant. Heureusement pour lui, son grand-père l'appela.

« Je dois te laisser, Eren. Mon grand-père m'appelle. »

« Pas de problème. A plus. »

Raccrochant, le blond laissa son bras retomber sur le matelas alors que son autre vint se placer devant ses yeux, des sillons de larmes descendant le long de ses joues.

Eren reposa son portable sur son bar en soupirant, fixant le cellulaire d'un air absent. Regrettait-il d'être partit aussi loin, laissant derrière lui ses amis, eux qui forment sa seule famille ? Oui. Mais il se refusait de vivre dans le passé. Mais il ne pouvait reprendre une vie normale en restant là-bas, il devait s'éloigner. Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était soit ça, soit il sombrait dans les méandres de la tristesse et de la dépression qui le pousserons à faire une connerie. Et puis, il restait une jeune homme très indépendant malgré ses tout juste dix-huit ans.

Descendant du tabouret, Eren traîna des pieds jusqu'à son frigo et constata avec flemmardise qu'il était bon à aller en ville faire des courses. Car ce n'était pas avec une bouteille d'eau, du fromage et quelques yaourt qu'il allait pouvoir tenir – même si la faim n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Alors, refermant la porte du frigidaire, Eren prit son argent, ses clés, des poches qu'il coinça sous le bras avant de sortir pour aller faire les courses.

En cette fin de journée – dix huit heure trente passé – encore beaucoup de personnes étaient dans les rues pour diverses raisons. A shingashina, il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne à partir de dix huit heure. Marchant tranquillement dans les rues, Eren essayait de mémoriser les lieux, se repérant un maximum. Très vite, le brun arriva devant un supermarché. Bien qu'en temps normal, Eren aurait choisi le supermarché le moins cher, là, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'aller à celui-ci, ne connaissant guère les lieux et n'ayant pas envie de s'éterniser. Il voulait se reposer malgré tout. A l'intérieur, un peuple monstre partait à droite, à gauche, tels des fourmis dans une fourmilière.

« A ouais d'accord... »

Il n'était pas prêt d'être rentré. Et en effet. Lorsqu'enfin, il en eu fini de sa mission : « Remplir le frigo », il était déjà dix neuf heure trente ! La nuit tombait doucement sur la ville, et Eren était a deux doigts de faire un meurtre. Bon sang ! Il n'allait jamais s'y faire à tous ce monde qui vous bouscule, vous bloque le passage, vous gueule dans les oreilles, mettent quarante ans à la caisse. Sur ce point, Shingashina allait vraiment lui manquer. Soupirant, Eren prit entre ses mains ses quatre poches pleines et commença son retour vers la maison. Sur le chemin, le jeune brun fit une constations plutôt étrange. Il n'y avait quasiment plus personne dans les rues. Ou alors, le peu qui restait semblaient se hâter à rentrer, regardant partout autour d'eux avec angoisse. Relevant un sourcil en s'arrêtant sur place, le brun ne comprit pas vraiment lorsqu'une vieille dame vint à sa rencontre, le dos courbé avec une canne, le regard dans le vide, voir vide.

« Vous devriez rentrer chez vous jeune homme. Le coin n'est pas sûr pour les nouveau dans ton genre. »

Fronçant les sourcils en se tournant vers elle, il la regarda s'éloigner, un sourcil relevé.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de dormir dehors de toute façon... » Murmura-t-il avant de regarder autour de lui les rues se vider rapidement. « C'est quoi ce bordel... »

Après un certain moment, Eren haussa les épaules avant de rependre sa route jusqu'à son chez lui. Bien que ne comprenant pas la situation, ni la raison du comportement étrange des habitants de la capital, Eren en pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine angoisse face à cela. C'était plus leur attitude qui l'inquiétait en plus des paroles peu rassurante de la vieille. C'est pourquoi il fut bien heureux lorsqu'il retrouva son chez lui tout neuf.

Rangeant tranquillement ses courses dans son frigo et dans les différents placard du meuble cuisine, Eren se figea lorsque, une fois tout terminé, il aperçut sur la table basse, une lettre timbré. Se tapant le front de la paume de la main, il se traita d'abruti avant de prendre la lettre et de repartir aussitôt à la recherche d'une poste. Avec tous ça, il avait complètement oublié d'envoyer cette lettre administratif qui était pourtant urgente. En espérant que la poste ne soit pas loin.

* * *

Et voilà pour vous ce premier chapitre qui pourrait plus faire office de prologue fut sa longueur...

Verdict ?


	2. II-Lettre volée

« Putain mais il y a pas de poste dans cette ville ou quoi ?! » Grogna Eren pour la énième fois après avoir parcourut la capitale de long en large et en travers. Il était pas loin de vingt et une heure et le jeune brun commençait à désespérer. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui pour manger et dormir, tant pis pour la lettre.

Dans un soupire, Eren fit demi-tour, manquant dans sa manœuvre de rentrer dans quelqu'un – la première personne qu'il croisait depuis qu'il était sortit de chez lui. Dans le noir, Eren ne put vraiment voir son physique. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un homme de petite taille aux yeux clairs. Celui-ci le regardait fixement, l'intimidant quelque peu. Comme quoi, la taille ne fait pas tout. Eren avait beau être plus grand que l'homme, il ne faisait, en l'instant, guère le fière. Cet homme dégageait une aura imposante qui imposait le respect voir la fascination pour le brun qui en avait presque oublié sa lettre. A moins que ce ne soit pas qu'une impression. En effet, alors que la silhouette s'en allait sans rien de plus, Eren – qui allait lui aussi reprendre sa route – se figea en découvrant qu'il n'avait plus sa lettre. Elle était pourtant dans sa main il y a même pas quelques secondes ? Dans un mouvement vif, Eren fit demi-tour, regardant là où l'inconnu s'en était allé. Rien, personne. Désert complet.

« Et merde... » Souffla-t-il en commençant à s'élancer dans les rues noirs et sans vie de la capital. Sérieusement, quel était l'intérêt de voler un gamin en pleine nuit avec en tout et pour tout sur lui une lettre ? Aucune ! D'autant plus lorsque la dite lettre ce trouve être administratif. Sauf si bien sûr, l'homme avait voulut jouer les gros connard et bien le faire chier dès son arrivé. Si c'était ça, c'était réussis. Et haut la main ! Médaille d'or à coup sûr. « Bordel » Jura-t-il une nouvel fois en se stoppant après de longues minutes à chercher. La ville était grande et lui était totalement inconnue. Il savait qu'il lui était impossible de retrouve le type. Il était bon à rentrer chez lui et attendre le lendemain pour passer un coup de fil et expliquer la situation. Génial.

Soupirant, le brun fini par rentrer chez lui, agacé et la fatigue commençant à peser sur ses épaules. Il ne savait pas trop comment il allait faire. Déjà qu'il allait se faire passer pour un gros abrutit au téléphone, il allait – il en était sûr – se faire remonter les bretelles par Mikasa lorsque cette dernière l'appellera demain. - ça aussi il en était sûr – Mais qu'avait-il donc fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça ? Hein ? D'accord, ce n'était pas un enfant modèle. Bagarreur et ayant un sale caractère, il en était pas moins bon élève à l'école et toujours prêt à tous pour sa famille et ses amis. Alors bordel de merde pourquoi est-ce qu'il doit subir tout ça ? D'abord ses parents meurs, ensuite il atterrit dans une ville flippante comme ses habitants, et enfin, il se fait voler une lettre en pleine nuit. Que peut-il lui arriver de pire ? Dormir dehors peut être ? Finir en prison ? Dans le pire des cas, rejoindre ses parents. Quoi que... Ce serait pas mal ça ? Non ! En fait non. Pas bien du tout.

S'affalant sur son canapé, Eren fixa l'écran de sa télévision éteinte devant lui avec fatigue. Il avait la flemme de se faire à manger et son estomac ne semblait pas vouloir recevoir d'aliment pour le moment. Autant aller au lit directe. Comme poussé par une énergie nouvel, Eren se releva d'un bond, éteignant tout, alla se mettre en pyjama et se glissa dans les draps. Aussitôt qu'il eu fermé les yeux, aussitôt il s'endormit sous le regard d'acier du démon.

Perché en haut d'un immeuble, assit, les pieds pendant dans le vide, il fixe de son regard froid le nouvel arrivant dans la ville. La lune elle-même n'ose pas venir poser l'un de ses rayons sur lui, le laissant dans l'ombre et la noirceur, dans les ténèbres dont il se nourrit. Relevant sa main, l'homme regarde sans expression l'enveloppe, penchant très légèrement la tête avant d'écarter ses lèvres pour prendre la parole, sa voix sombre et grave s'élevant dans le silence de la capitale.

« Il est temps de l'accueillir comme il le mérite. »

La lune, frémissante, laisse échapper un brin de lumière qui passe sur l'immeuble, éclairant là où, normalement, l'ombre aurait dût être. Pourtant, sur ce toit, nul présence n'est visible. Rien si ce n'est l'ombre qui le suit sans cesse.

* * *

Héhé, et ouais, un chapitre TRES court, mais bon. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas eu d'inspiration. Disons plutôt qu'il m'arrive, parfois, de faire des chapitres très longs, et des chapitres très courts. ( comme dans les romans : parfois tu te demandes quand le chapitre ce termine, et parfois t'es là " Déjà ?! " )

Verdict quand même ?


End file.
